


The Definition of Happiness

by Creative__Writing



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Connor Got Happiness, Established Relationship, Everyone Has Happiness, F/F, Fluff, Jared is a Protective Kitten, M/M, Tree Bros, soft connor, this was fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 22:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11240115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creative__Writing/pseuds/Creative__Writing
Summary: Someone yells, ‘The floor is lava!’ and Person A deadass jumps on Person B. Bonus if they don’t know each other.AKA: I have no desire to study for exams so this happened.





	The Definition of Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! So- I really like making prompts, and I apparently really love Connor and Evan. For obvious reasons I’m not going to incorporate the bonus.
> 
> Also exams start on Wednesday and I am not prepared.

_ ‘Man, I sure do love school. It’s so fun!’ _ ... Said no senior ever. Of course, Evan and Connor were no exceptions. It made you wake up ridiculously early, stress about missing a day, or being paired with god-awful people, just to name a few of the dislikes the duo had. 

 

That’s why when Evan got the text,  _ ‘Outside. x’ _ at 7:55am from Connor, he groaned out loud, not that it came as a surprise. A few months ago, there had been a gradual tweak in ‘the schedule’, which had Connor picking up Evan before school. 

 

Of course, Evan didn’t want to make Connor late- then he’d be angry at Evan, and probably break up, and Evan would be sad, and everything they had would crash, and Evan didn’t really want to be responsible for that- the thought made him get his bag quicker, and get in the car. 

 

“Hey,” Connor smiled over to Evan, putting the car into reverse, going through the typical route. 

 

“Hi,” He responded, taking a few deep breaths, attempting to soothe his pounding heart that no, Connor wasn’t going to break up with him for being a few minutes late.

 

“You good?” Connor side glanced towards Evan, with a raised eyebrow. 

 

_ ‘He thinks I’m being over dramatic- he thinks I want attention!’ _ One thought insisted.  _ ‘No he doesn’t- Connor cares about me, he’s just wondering why I need to pant.’ _ “Er- y-yeah. You?”  

 

“I’m feeling good about today. Larry left early today, so he wasn’t there when we woke up. It was nice.” 

 

“That’s good,” Evan smiled, and glanced at the time, before returning his attention to the window. ‘ _ 8:00, the tree by the crosswalk. We’re on time.’  _

 

“Mhm.” Connor just nodded, and they listened to music in silence for the next few minutes before reaching the student parking lot. 

 

Before Connor could leave the car, Evan leaned over the console, pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek, “T-thank you for- uh, driving me.” 

 

Connor chuckled, and opened the door, a light pink dusting over his cheeks. “No worries, Babe.” ‘Babe’ seemed to have been added last second, in attempt to one-up Evan. 

 

Evan’s face seemed to ignite, as it always did when either of them did something couple-y, but didn’t back down, “C-could you walk m-me to class,  _ S-sweetie _ ?” The two had gotten out of Connor’s grey Sedan. 

 

“Er- of course,  _ Pumpkin _ .” Connor had to swallow, almost nervously realizing Evan didn’t surrender. The shorter of the two could see his Adam’s apple bob. 

 

Evan laughed, half bubbly, half as if he had planned his victory already, sticking near Connor’s side as they entered the crowded building, Connor noticed an immediate demeanor change in Evan, and put his arm around his shoulders to keep him grounded. 

 

Evan’s first period class was on the second floor of the school, and a few doors away from Connor’s, not that he went to classes that weren’t with Evan, but still. The second level was always a lot quieter, too, which allowed Evan to relax more, as he leaned into Connor’s side. 

 

“Yo! Tree Kink!” The familiar voice of Jared Kleinman rang through the halls, the ridiculous name making ‘Tree Kink’ blush, and Connor to sigh dramatically. 

 

“Don’t call me tha-” 

 

“I can’t hear you, the floor is lava!” He cut Evan off, and ran to a nearby trash bin, balancing on it so he wasn’t on the floor. Nearby students opened their lockers and stood inside them to avoid being on the floor. 

 

The only people who didn’t move were the two who were currently less than a centimeter away from each other, “The f-floor is wha-what?” 

 

Jared announced the floor was no longer lava, before approaching them again. “You mean neither of you have heard of this? It’s all over the internet! Do you live under rocks?” 

 

Connor and Evan shared a look, “No, Specs, we just don’t look at Buzzfeed all day.” The long haired teenager responded, finally. 

 

Before Jared could respond, Evan cut in. “F-first period is in two min-minutes. C-come on, Jared. Th-thank you for walking w-with me,  _ S-sweetheart _ .”

 

The rest of the day passed uneventfully, everything going as it would, nothing embarrassing, no being called on, just normal note taking, until after school. The Squad™ met up by Connor’s car. Everyone would be going to the Murphys over the weekend, since Larry and Cynthia had gone on a vacation. 

 

“Evan gets shotgun!” Connor called, sliding into the front seat, as everyone else groaned.

 

“S-someone else can ha-have it, if they w-want.” Evan offered, feeling guilty immediately after. 

 

“Okay, thanks,  _ Daddy Issues _ .” Jared went up to the passenger side, freezing as he noticed Zoe, Alana, and Connor looking at him with emotions varying from  _ ‘Dude, the fuck?’ _ to  _ ‘If you never say that sentence again, it will be too soon.’ _ “Oh, I get it. Connor’s allowed to give Evan a nickname, but when I do it it’s weird?” 

 

“Give Evan his seat back, Poindexter.” Connor finally said, breaking the silence. 

 

Jared ended up sulking to the backseat, but brightening up when he got one of the outside seats so Zoe and Alana could be closer. Him and Zoe also pretended to gag when, subconsciously, Connor had grabbed Evan’s hand, and pressed a soft kiff to it. Alana, on the other hand, lightly smacked Jared on the back of the head, and flicked Zoe’s ear, for being mean to them. 

When they reached the house, Zoe and Alana ran off to Zoe’s room so they could change into their bathing suits, ready to go swimming, and The Lads™ did the same. Evan found the building was much colder than he was used to, especially compared to outside. 

 

“Welcome to my humble abode.” Connor said, as he opened the door to his room. On the inside was nothing fancy, white walls with some spots Connor seemed to have painted details on, and some photos since he started going to therapy and getting better. On the ceiling were some glow in the dark stars that Evan loved, that were from Connor’s childhood. 

 

Jared nodded, “Very normal.” He stated, as if surprised, “Where’s your bathroom?” 

 

Connor gestured out the door, “Down the hall, first door on the left.” Which left Evan looking at him confused. 

 

After Jared left, Evan voiced his question, “Y-you have a bathroom in he-here, why’d you tell h-him that one?” 

 

“So I could do this.” With little warning, Connor pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, and Evan could taste Coca Cola on his lips. 

 

It ended as quickly as it started, and Connor went to find swimming trunks, making Evan do the same, before realize his bag  _ only  _ had school stuff in it. 

 

_ He’s going to think I’m stupid, and annoying, and then he’ll realize he doesn’t actually like me and he’ll break up with me, and then Zoe and Alana will stop talking to me, and Jared won’t leave these guys, they’re great, and I’ll be friendless and everything is going to be awf- _

 

“-Van… Evan? Babe?” Evan muted the voice in his head, noticing Connor was now beside him again, looking with concerned eyes. 

 

He took a few deep breaths, wiping his eyes hastily at the stupid tears that had culminated at the corners of his eyes. “I-I’m f-fi-fine. I j-just forg-forgot all m-my clothes, I-I’m sor-sorry!”

 

“Shh, it’s fine, it’s okay. You can borrow mine, yeah?” 

 

“O-okay. I-I’m sorry, y-you m-must think I’m s-so sil-silly.” He sniffled. 

 

“No, no, you’re o-” 

 

“Are you guys done ye-...” Connor was cut off by Jared entering the room with a towel around his neck, but froze when he noticed Evan had slightly red eyes. “What’d you do? Why’s Ev crying?” He demanded.

 

“I didn’t do anything!” Connor looked outright offended, and Evan grabbed his hand, to try and calm his down, to which Connor responded with putting an arm around his shoulder in a ‘protective’ way, as if he needed protecting from Jared. 

 

“Fine, you better be ready in five minutes, or I’m getting Zoe.” He looked from Connor to Evan. “You have seven minutes, otherwise I will drag you outside-.” 

 

Evan laughed softly, and nodded, which Jared took as a sign to leave again. As he did, Connor got up and grabbed another pair of swim trunks, tossing one to Evan, reminding him it may be a bit too big, and then going into the washroom to change. 

 

Evan did the same, and soon all three of them were outside with Alana and Zoe. The two were on pool floaties, ‘Getting used to the water!’ as they would say, or, ‘Being fucking wimps.’ as Connor would say. 

 

Jared and Connor seemed to share the same views, and decided to run and jump into the pool in sync, soaking not only Zoe and Alana, but Evan too. That led to some shrieks at the cold water, and a glare from Evan, declaring he wouldn’t step into the pool until they showed they were sorry.  The statement made Connor get out of the pool, and hug Evan, making him even colder, which got him in the pool. 

 

A few hours later, the group got out of the pool and ordered pizza. Evan had been shaking like a leaf since they got out, despite wearing one of Connor’s giant hoodies, and being dried off, so they were attached at the hip to share body heat. 

 

They were all by the lovely fire pit that was giving a nice orange glow when it happened, Jared had called it, “Hey guys-! There floor is lava!” 

 

Alana and Zoe got up on the chair they were sharing, and Jared jumped on a bench. Connor and Evan, however were sitting on the grass, so they both stood up quickly looking for a place to hide.

 

“S-sorry Connor!” Evan apologized loudly, before jumping on Connor’s back, shimmying up so he was rested in a comfortable way for both of them.

 

The action made everyone laugh at the genius of it, and Connor grow jokingly annoyed, “You’re using me so you don’t die in lava. I see how it is.” 

 

“Sorry.” Evan shrugged, and rested his head on Connor’s happily. 

 

_ And in that moment, Evan could give you the definition of pure happiness and love, had you asked him, without any stuttering.  _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos, comment, feedback, whatever! 
> 
> Also feel free to talk to me via Tumblr, I'm Icelegend27.tumblr.com


End file.
